


Poem - Sky Blue

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Biting, Claiming Bites, Multi, Protective Yondu Udonta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori





	Poem - Sky Blue

Sink into me,  
Claim me like the sky above  
And let no other place their flag  
On what is so rightfully yours.  
Drape me in Lapis and Ruby,  
Pull me close across the furs on your bed,  
Cradle me in your scarred arms,  
Calm the storm inside of me,  
The sun may flare between us  
But I would not dare  
To eclipse you.  
Your crewmates have seen  
Your crooked grin marked on my neck,  
They have seen your duster  
Draped across my floor,  
And while you are their captain  
You are my pirate,  
And my heart is in your chest.


End file.
